Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for planning a medical imaging examination, as well as to a graphical interface unit, a medical imaging apparatus and a non-transitory, computer-readable data storage medium for implementing such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
In a medical imaging examination, medical image data of an examination subject are acquired by the operation of a medical imaging apparatus. The medical image data can represent anatomical structures and/or functional processes of the body of the examination subject. The medical imaging examination typically requires a planning process. Normally, during the planning process, at least one imaging parameter must be specified for the medical imaging examination. The planning is usually carried out at least in part by a user who specifies the at least one imaging parameter.